Iridia (Earth-616)
who had been used by the Kree to deploy their ancient giant robots called Kaptroids. The Kaptroids were designed to collect Inhumans for delivery to the Kree but they were defeated by Karnak, Gorgon, Medusa, Triton and Black Bolt. Once the threat was over they returned their attention to the Gene Chamber which had turned the ugly Iridia into a mound of something even uglier. It had actually been a cocoon of sorts as she emerged from it no longer being the ugly old person she entered as. Instead she became a beautiful, young blonde woman with equally beautiful butterfly wings growing out of her back. Her eyebrows had also grown out to appear as butterfly antennae . After the Kaptroids were destroyed a strange monolith began to cause quakes through out Attilan. Medusa suggested that the Inhuman Royal Family ask the Fantastic Four to help solve the mystery. While they were gone a comet fell from the sky and would have hit Iridia had she not used her newly granted power of flight to avoid it. Leonus was not as lucky and the ball of fire hit him in the chest and dispersed leaving only a strange green aura. The comet was sent by the Kree and it allowed them to control Leonus, though Iridia did not realize this at the time. He ignored her concerns and headed toward the dungeon cell where another Inhuman, Stallior, was standing watch over Black Bolt's insane brother, Maximus the Mad. She cautiously followed Leonus the whole way and watched as he touched Stallior and transferred the aura and trance to him as well. They both then freed Maximus who then began shouting to his Kree liberators, praising them and agreeing to do their bidding. Maximus and his followers then managed to capture and chain Crystal and Quicksilver, aiming a cannon at them. Iridia then decided to try and warn Black Bolt and the other members of the Royal House so that they would not return to Attilan unprepared. However, they had their own dealings with the Kree Emissary, Shatterstar and were already on their way back. As they noticed her flying toward them shouting her warning, Maximus turned the cannon on her and shot her down out of the sky. Fortunately for Iridia some other Inhumans who had escaped Maximus found her and nursed her back to health in the nearby Himalayan mountain caves. Although Black Bolt surrendered, Lockjaw managed to teleport Karnak and Triton away from Attilan where they ran into Iridia. She took them all to the other refugees hiding in the caves and explained to them how it was that Maximus was freed. Triton and Karnak were then able to help defeat Shatterstar and push back Maximus as well. But before anyone could free Black Bolt he screamed from all the pain and anguish of being chained up for nine days, his powerful voice brought down the whole city of Attilan. | Powers = Terrigenesis granted Iridia large wings on her back that resemble those of an Earth butterfly. | Abilities = Flight | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Insect Form